


lay all your love on me

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Frottage, Gay Panic, M/M, So if that’s not fly don’t read it, They are 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Things get hot and heavy during a game of Mortal Kombat and it’s all downhill from there.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	lay all your love on me

Eddie and Richie were on their usual walk home from school. It was May and they were nearing the end of their junior year. Then it was senior year and home free. 

“Wanna go to mine Eds?”

“Yeah, i’ll be over after I finish my homework.” Eddie says watching the cracks of the sidewalk pass under his feet. He made a point to step on each one. 

“But that’ll take you forever, can’t you just do it after.” Richie whined. 

“You know my mom will never let me out until it’s done, and you know you would keep me from getting home to do it on time.” Richie just sighed dramatically in defeat. They were at their street and Richie took a right to his. Eddie walked straight forward to his house. It looked glum and sallow. The once bright yellow paint was now dirtied and looked like an almost healed bruise. Eddie trudged up his steps and tossed a glance at Richie. His house was about a block from Eddie’s. Eddie watched as he strolled carelessly on the street. Richie must have felt his eyes on him, because he turned his head back and locked eyes with Eddie. Richie blew him a kiss and Eddie gave him the finger. Richie turned around and shook his head in laughter. Eddie grabbed the handle of the door and headed inside. “I’m home.” Eddie announced while toeing off his shoes. Eddie crept into the living room where his mother was watching some shitty soap opera. “Hey ma, I was wondering since I don’t have much homework today if I could go to Richie’s after I'm done.” 

“Eddie, you know I don’t like you hanging around that boy.” 

“I know ma, but he’s my friend.” 

“You should be more careful at picking your friends then.” His mother tutted. Eddie’s ears grew hot with anger. 

“Well, we have to study for a chem test so I’m going.” That was a lie but Eddie was desperate now, he should have just told her he was going to Bill’s like he usually does. 

“You don’t get to make that choice Eddie.” Eddie huffed. There was a time where he would have just laid down and took her overbearing ways. 

“I’m going ma.” Eddie said, he wasn’t even going to bother with doing his homework here. He stalked out of the living room, shoved his shoes on, and he was out the door. He tuned out the shouting coming from the living room. Eddie walked with angry steps to Richie’s. He didn’t bother knocking at his door. He just threw it open and ran up the stairs to Richie’s room. Richie looked startled as he burst in. 

“Finished so soon?” Richie asked.

“No just got in a fight with my mom.” 

“Perfect, she's always a better lay when she’s angry.”

“Fuck off dickwad.” Eddie said shoving at Richie’s shoulder. Richie chuckled.

“Are you ok though?” Richie asked, his tone now hushed and sincere. 

“Yeah I'm fine, just pissed, you know? I don’t know why she won’t let me hang around with you.” 

“Yeah who could say no to all this?” Richie says waving his hands up and down his body. Eddie just rolled his eyes. 

“Well i’m going to do my homework here and then we can hang ok?” 

“Sounds good to me Eds.” Eddie pulled out his books from his backpack. He never even got the chance to take it off. All he had to do today was an econ assignment. He had already finished his english paper and he had a test in chem and calc today so no homework, thankfully. Eddie thumbed through the pages of his econ book looking for this week's chapter. He went to work filling out the short answer questions about the different types of unemployment. Richie scrolled mindlessly through his phone next to him. Leaning his head over to watch Eddie write every now and then. Finally Eddie was packing up his bag and putting his book away. 

“Ok what’s the plan now?” Eddie asked.

“MORTAL KOMBAT!”

“No, I hate playing video games with you, I never win.” 

“You just have to get good, son.” Eddie huffed but took his place on the floor in front of the small television in Richie’s room. There was no use fighting his suggestions. Richie booted up his playstation and popped in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. He had gotten them both for christmas along with some other games and had probably logged at least 500 hours worth of game play since. Richie picked Shao Kahn because he was a scary villain, Eddie picked Sindel because she was purple and looked cool. 

“You know Sindel is the queen of Shao Kahn.” 

“No I didn’t know that Richie, because I hate this game.” Richie tutted and started the game. Eddie smashed buttons around hoping for something good. Richie has combo after combo memorized and easily KO’s Eddie in a minute. 

“Winner winner chicken dinner.” Richie says gloatingly. They play again and again, Richie smokes him every time. 

“This isn’t even fair, you play this everyday.” 

“Sounds like a losers excuses to me.” Eddie grumbles in response and starts smashing the buttons once the game starts again. Richie is fiercely concentrated on the screen. Eddie gets an idea. He leans over and rips the controller from Richie’s hand. He unplugs it and tosses it on the bed behind him. Richie’s mouth is open in shock. 

“What did you do that for?”

“Because now i’ll win.” Eddie says, Sindel is hammering away at Richie’s idle character. His health bar creeps lower and lower. Richie’s scrambles off the floor to retrieve his controller. By the time he’s found it and plugged it back in, Eddie has ripped Shao Kahn’s head off. 

“Victory at last!” Eddie screeches. 

“Only because you unplugged me!” Richie says outraged. 

“Mmmm no I think it’s just because you suck at this game.” 

Richie sets his controller down and launches himself at Eddie. He topples him over and has his knees around Eddie’s waist, effectively pinning him to the ground. “I’m the best at this game.” Richie says, hands jabbing into Eddie’s sides and tickling with all his might. Eddie screams and screams. He had always been sensitive, so that made tickling his worst nightmare. 

“Richie, Richie STOP.” Eddie says between screams and fits of laughter. Eddie squirmed under him, trying to get away. 

“Not until you admit i’m the best.” 

“NEVER.” So Richie continues his assault until Eddie can barely breathe. 

“OK OK.” Richie stills his hands. “When it comes to Mortal Kombat… you are the worst player on this earth.” Richie growls and grabs Eddie’s hands and pins them above his head. 

“You just can’t admit defeat can you Eds?.” 

“What can I say, I’m as stubborn as they come.” Eddie smirks back. Eddie is about to bite back another snarky comment when he feels it. Either Richie has a gun in his pocket and is planning on killing Eddie, or he was hard. Eddie took in a sharp inhale of breath. Eddie just stared blankly at Richie above him. His long hair was hanging down at the sides of his face. His glasses were partially fogged up from the heat coming from his red face. Richie was hard, Richie was hard because of him. Now Eddie really felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt a hot flash in his groin. He could almost feel the blood rushing to his dick. Neither of them said anything. How long had they been laying like this. Eddie needed to get out soon or he was going to be in the same trouble Richie was in. Fuck, he was hard. Ok, Eddie thought to himself, think of gross things, beetles, puppies dying, Richie naked… ok this wasn’t helping. They were both still panting hard. Catching their breath from earlier endeavors. Eddie shifts slightly and Richie let out a strangled noise. They both paused, unsure of where to take it from here, Richie released the hold he had around Eddie’s wrists. Instead he placed his hands on either side of Eddie’s head. Eddie couldn’t stand the stillness anymore. They were just lying here. Neither of them willing to push the situation where it was obviously heading. Eddie decided he had to be the one to push it, he shifted again but more prominent this time, wanting to draw more sounds out of Richie. He shifted upwards against Richie’s erection. Richie sighed softly and his eyes fell shut. Eddie did it again. He rutted upwards. Eddie was hard as can be at the point. Richie’s eyes were still closed tight. Eddie hoped he had right the signs right, he hoped Richie wasn’t going to freak out and leave. He fears were quelled by Richie rocking down on him. Fuck, that was good, Eddie thought. Eddie ran his hands up Richie arms and latched onto his shoulders. Richie was rutting on him at a steady pace now. Every stroke was pulling little sighs and moans out of Eddie's throat. Eddie began rocking in time with Richie. Richie’s mouth was open and he was breathing heavy above him. He let out choked off noises whenever they connected. Eddie’s jeans felt restricting and tight but he couldn’t be bothered to do anything about them now. He was lost in the roll of Richie’s hips. Their pace was frantic now. Richie’s head fell into Eddie’s neck. Eddie felt his hot breath ghosting over him. Eddie’s curled his arms into his chest, he was breathing harder than he ever had before. He felt like he did when he had a pseudo asthma attack. Richie just kept going to town. He was rutting hard against Eddie and Eddie was rutting back. Eddie’s brain kept telling him how stupid this was and they really should stop but right now he didn’t think he physically could stop. Eddie’s hands were clenched hard into fists. His whole body felt tense, like you could poke him somewhere and he would just explode from all the pressure in his body. Richie was still groaning into his neck. With every roll of his hips his hair was pressed into the side of Eddie’s face. Richie’s frantic thrusts slowed and he let out a deep, long moan. Richie road the waves of his orgasm, still humping Eddie as he came in his pants. Eddie was starting to feel something strange. Eddie had came before, he was a teenage boy after all, but he had never been conscious. He had only woken up to messy bedsheet, never doing the deed himself. He knew masturbation didn’t give you hairy palms or anything else his mother told him but he hadn’t really wanted to, well he had wanted to but when he got erections he just willed them away. He didn’t want that dirty feeling he knew would come with jerking off, much like the dirty feeling he had now. He maybe had misjudged it though, because right now he was feeling better than he ever had. Eddie focused back in on the strange sensations building in his groin. He could feel it in his whole body spreading all over. Even his fingertips tingled. Suddenly this building feeling washed over him and he felt his whole body spasm. He let out an embarrassingly high pitched whine and felt his briefs grow wet. Richie was still cradled in his neck. They spent a minute or so recovering. Eddie felt Richie push himself up and he sat back on his haunches. Richie was fidgeting with his hands and biting his lip. Richie stood up suddenly. Eddie propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Uh Eds, I’ve um got to be home by 5 so I’m gonna go.” He says rushing out the door.

“Richie we’re at your house!” But his message fell on deaf ears. Richie was down the steps and out the door. Eddie didn’t know how he could walk out with his pants soiled like that. “Fuck.” They had really fucked everything up. 


End file.
